


Legendary Bonds

by JAKQ7111



Series: The Children of Two Worlds [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Deeprealms, Nohr | Conquest Route, Other, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Just an ordinary free day in the lives of three Nohrian teens.





	Legendary Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of an ongoing series of one-shots featuring the Awakening Trio's Nohrian children.

“Hey, beautiful? How would you like to get a cup of tea with me sometime?”

Soleil stood in her bedroom, practicing her flirtation skills in front of her mirror. It was her day off, so she figured she would use her free time to chat up some of the beautiful women in the village. She may have been one of the greatest charmers in all of Nohr, but even she was never one to shy away from a little practice time.

“You'd love to? Really? That's what I thought you'd say! Off we-”

“Hark! The mating call of the wild Sun Dancer! Hear, as she clumsily makes advances at her own reflection!”

“Heehee! At least I write down all of my fantasies in a journal! Soleil, you are something else!”

“Ophelia! Nina! What are you doing in my room?” the blonde swordswoman shouted at her uninvited guests, “This is where I spend my precious alone time!”

“Dude, the door was wide open! It's not like we broke in or anything!” Nina retorted, gesturing at the doorway to emphasize her point.

“Ugh, fine, whatever.” Soleil sighed, “Now what is it that you two want?”

“Do we need a reason to visit our best friend's room on our day off?” the thief replied.

“But if you truly desire an explanation, the darkness within my soul sought an encounter with the luminescent glow of your own!” Ophelia added, finishing her sentence with a wink in her blonde companion's direction.

Soleil, unable to resist the dark mage's sheer cuteness, let out an involuntary giggle, and promptly turned bright red.

“Ehehehe...cutie...I mean...” the swordswoman stammered, rubbing the back of her neck and continuing to blush, “Say, how would you like to get a cup of tea with me in town! I'm always on the hunt for a new favorite cafe with my favorite person!”

Ophelia's eyes widened when she heard her friend's amorous words, and promptly averted them from her flirtatious gaze. Nina, meanwhile, furrowed her brows and folded her arms in response to the scene before her.

“Ummm, Soleil?” the mage started, flustered by this display.

“Yes, my dear?” Soleil replied, oblivious to her companions' reactions to her.

“Well, you always do this, and, ummm...”

“It's really annoying! Cut it out already! Gawds, you would think with the amount of action you get, you would be able to keep it in your pants around us!!” Nina barked, unable to tolerate the situation for even a second longer.

Both Soleil and Ophelia were taken aback by the redhead's outburst. Soleil's eyes began to well up, and her lower lip started quivering. There was a brief pause as everyone processed what just transpired. After several seconds of silence, the tension was broken by Ophelia bursting out in uproarious laughter.

“Ha! Ahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha!” Ophelia cackled, doubling over slightly in the process.

Soleil and Nina looked at Ophelia, then at each other, then back at Ophelia, with blank expressions on their faces. Once again, they left a few seconds to try and make sense of the mage's dramatic reaction.

Soleil was the first to break the awkward silence, asking, “What? What's so funny?”

The cackling dark mage stopped to catch her breath. In between laughs, she managed to exclaim, “You two, that's who! Hahahaha!”

“Exactly what are you talking about, Ophelia?!” Nina retorted, her cheeks starting to flush about the same color as her hair, “I didn't say or do anything funny! I was just telling Dame Flirts-A-Lot here to back off!”

The blonde put her hands on her hips, jutted her chin out, and replied, “You're one to talk, Miss Journal-Full-Of-Steamy-Fantasies! Just because you can't talk to cute guys doesn't mean you have to get mad at me for chatting up girls!”

Ophelia once again burst out laughing, even harder than before. Her knees buckled, and she even began rolling around on Soleil's bedroom floor. This lasted for about another minute, while her friends just stood there perplexed at exactly what she found so amusing. 

After about a minute passed, the dark mage picked herself up off the floor, wiped the tears from her face, and let out a deep exhale. Newly composed, she explained, “I'm sorry. It's just that, when you two argue like that, you sound just like your parents! Hahahaha!!”  
“Just like our parents?” Soleil rhetorically asked, slightly cocking her head to the side.

“Ha! I am nothing like my parents! They left me to be wet-nursed and raised by nannies until I was five years old! I refuse to be compared to them!” Nina barked, hands placed firmly on her hips.

Ophelia retorted, “We are all children of our fates, including our parents' fated unions! You cannot hide from that influence, no matter how hard you may try!”

“What's that supposed to mean?!” the thief spat, moving slightly closer to her theatrical friend in an attempt to intimidate her.

The mage was not fazed. She simply restated, “Look. What I meant was that my father told me stories of the many adventures he had with your mom and Soleil's dad when they were growing up. He always used to tell tales of Sir Laslow constantly trying to charm every maiden in the armies he worked for and the villages he protected, and Dame Selena never ceasing to chastise him with as much venom in her words as humanly possible. My father, of course, refused to get in the middle of their abundant spats, and always managed to garner a sort of perverse pleasure from the spectacle. Seeing the two of you just now reminded me so much of those stories, and of their legendary bond!”

“Legendary bond, eh?” Soleil contemplated, “When you put it that way, they sound kinda cool! I always did wonder what my dad was like before he came to Nohr and met my mom. He never liked to talk about his past very much.”

“Yeah, and my mom certainly didn't talk about hers, either, other than telling me that she, Sir Laslow, and Sir Odin were best friends, just like us. I wish I had known more, so that maybe I could feel closer to her and my dad. As it is, I just felt like they constantly looked down on my desire to become a rogue hero instead of a knight of Nohr like they are.”

Ophelia beamed, “My heart has been warmed by your newfound perspective, Fiery Nina! I suppose not everyone shares the luxury of being as closely connected with their kin as I am with mine. Any which way, it truly feels as though we are carrying on the legacy of their bond with our own. You two are the best friends a chosen one could ask for!” punctuating her sentence with a wink.

Soleil blushed once again, and immediately pulled the pink-haired mage into a hug, lifting her into the air and spinning her around once before putting her down. “Awww, Ophelia! You are too sweet! I'm so happy you think of us that way!”

Nina looked to the side, blushed slightly, and looked back at her friends. “Yeah. We do make a great team, don't we? I still don't feel like I can totally forgive my folks for being so distant until I was five, but I feel a lot closer to my mom now than I used to! Thanks for telling me that story, Ophelia.”

“You are very welcome! Now, Soleil, if you would be so kind as to escort us to that cafe you mentioned?”

“I thought you'd never ask!” the swordswoman chirped, placing her arms around her companions' shoulders as they jaunted into town.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a No Deeprealms AU version of Nohr where Conquest won the war. Soleil is the daughter of Laslow and Charlotte, Ophelia is the daughter of Odin and Felicia, and Nina is the daughter of Niles and Selena.


End file.
